


Eyes

by Sycophantism



Series: The Clockwork Backlog [3]
Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Even worse, even when the eyes drew a shiver along his spine, he couldn't read what was in them. Whatever it was, he knew it was dark and lawless.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

The Ringleader could still set him on edge, a simple look reminding him just how dangerous this man was. Even worse, even when the eyes drew a shiver along his spine, he couldn't read what was in them. Whatever it was, he knew it was dark and lawless, but the thoughts, the implications, the ideas-- whatever was going on behind them was a msytery to him. It could have been anything from picking a location to set a bomb, to discerning the quietest way to free Christian of his clothes.

In this case, it seemed that the latter might be the most likely, the way his fingers were curled lazily around his collar, but the scientist wouldn't have bet money on it. The other's nearing proximity had backed him up, bit by bit, until he felt the wall behind him. For a moment his eyes lingered warily on the hand in his shirt, feeling Gaz's hard gaze on him without having to see it. He watched the grip loosen lightly, before dropping to the hem and yanking carelessly upwards, knocking his glasses askew in the process of getting the turtleneck up over his head.

He still wouldn't have bet money, but he was slowly becoming convinced. Fingers skimming along his skin-- where had his shirt gone? Gaz wasn't holding it anymore-- and coming up to his jaw, trailing a thumb along his lower lip. Now he might've bet money. "I believe now is when you protest," the Ringleader finally said, eyes gleaming when he saw his words jostle Christian.

"What are you doing?" The demanding tone of his voice was weakened by the unsteady waver as he felt Gaz's fingers sliding up his jaw to the shell of his ear. 

"Aren't scientists supposed to be good at that?" the Ringleader hummed under his breath, leaning up close and making Christian straighten up. "Figuring things out~? Come on, Scientist, you aren't daft. I thought better than that of you~!"

"Okay," he mumbled, fingers twitching when his ear was brushed against. "But _why_?"

"That's the real question." The Ringleader grinned widely, making Christian frown. "You figure it out."


End file.
